Forgiveness
by Yuuki Miyaka
Summary: An Ebony's World Alternate Universe fic. It's present day, and Ebony's dealing with the past yet again.


Disclaimer: ElfQuest belongs to WaRP Graphics, Father Tree Press, and everyone else with real copyrights to it. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own fun.  
  
Forgiveness  
An ElfQuest: Ebony's Weavings (Alternate Universe) fic  
by: A. Matthews (aka Yuuki Miyaka)  
  
Aiyla stared into her computer screen in anger. Even now, hundreds of years after the fact, her hands shook when she tried to explain what had happened to the Holt, and to Cutter. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen any of her soul-siblings. She only prayed that they were not dead. She knew that one was, but what of the other two.  
  
The phone shrilled at her, and she reached for it, knocking her tea mug onto the carpet. A dark curse followed her clumsiness, and she spoke into the reciever quietly.  
  
"What?" Certainly Aiyla had never been at her best this early in the evening. It was five at night, and she had been up for approximately forty-four hours now. She wouldn't let herself rest until she got this stupid scene finished. The rest of the story would be easy to write if she could only get past the humans' attack. The voice on the other end of the phone made a comment, and she sighed.   
  
"A what? Fan? It's cool enough in here, thanks." Her brow furrowed as she tried to understand what her agent was talking about. "Oh, you meant a human." Her voice, already cool, dropped ten degrees. The man on the other end of the line was most likely frostbitten at this point. "Not human? Elf? When?" Aiyla had started writing her stories two years ago in the hopes that she would find some of her own people this way. It seemed that it was finally working. "Two hours? That should give me enough time to get ready. Did they leave a name? No? Ah well. Thanks anyway, Mark. I'll see you then."  
  
Aiyla grinned slightly, happy to take the time away from her writing. As intent as she had been on this scene, she just couldn't seem to do it justice. And there was too much sadness not to get it right. She thought for a long time, finally coming to the conclusion that she needed to meet this elf and she needed to sleep, in that order. She was no longer any good at catnapping, unfortunately.   
  
She took a long time to dress, choosing her most comfortable clothes that she could also claim as nice. They consisted of a black shell patterned with tiny burgundy roses. A black jacket covered the shell, keeping most of it out of view. The black skirt she wore with it would never have passed inspection in the forest. It was too confining, restrictive. It skimmed down her thighs, coming to its end at her mid-shin. Hose and simple flats completed the outfit, though not the look. But the final touches were simple. Her face needed no makeup, for she had no wish to cover the only blemish she possessed. That flaw was a scar, approximately two inches long, which ran the length of one cheek. It was a scar from the time that the humans attacked, and she kept it as a daily reminder of those who had not been so fortunate. Or perhaps they could be viewed as more fortunate.  
  
She ran the hairband through her long hair, catching it up at the nape of her neck and twisting it expertly into a professional-looking bun. That completed the image she wanted to put forth. She peered one last time into the mirror before her, wondering if she was beautiful. There had been a time when it did not matter, and before that, a time when she had believed she was. Shaking her head to disspell the curiosity, she turned to leave, grabbing her keys and her wallet. She hated money, hated the idea that she had to use it instead of her skills for trade, but she knew that it was a fact of life, and so she accepted it.  
  
***  
  
Aiyla smiled as she entered the restaurant Mark had chosen. It was one of the very few places she could get her food the way she enjoyed it. She sat down, looking around, then decided that it couldn't hurt to get an appetizer for herself. She had not eaten, after all, since yesterday afternoon. She finally caught a waiter, and told him what she wanted, then sat back to wait. It was not long before she saw Mark's handsome face in the doorway.  
  
For a human, there was something awfully elfish about him. He was tall, and reminded her of some of the stories of the High Ones. There was an unconcious grace to him, and a cheerful nature that made her more than a little suspicious about his intentions. But he had never treated her with anything other than the utmost courtesy, and she tried to return the favor tenfold. All of her stories were sent in on-time or ahead of schedule. She never needed an editor. She agreed to appear at book signings from time to time, though that really held very little interest for her. And she was never truly angry with him. That was a feat for her by itself. Since leaving Rayek behind, it was difficult for her not to be angry with people, humans and elves alike. There was nowhere for the anger to turn, so it went outward, until she had driven away all but the closest of her friends. And now, she didn't know if they were there.  
  
She looked behind Mark, but saw no one. A sigh escaped her, and she waited for him to approach. "Mark," she said, standing slightly until he sat. He grinned, his smile reaching her face, and bringing forth an answering smile. And for the billionth time she wondered why Rayek couldn't have been more like Mark. Stuck as she was on her reverie, she didn't really hear Mark's words, and she didn't see the woman approaching her. But that reverie ended when Aiyla heard her elven name spoken. "Shadowwalker, it's good to see you again."   
  
She knew that voice. And gazing upwards into the smiling eyes of the other elf, her anger returned. It was all she could do to lock it down. "Venka. It's good to see you as well. May I assume that you are the fan Mark mentioned on the phone earlier?" Venka nodded, seating herself in the seat left over by Aiyla and Mark. Aiyla did what she could to keep from leaving. She hated this elf almost as much as she hated Rayek. And she couldn't imagine hating anyone as much as she hated Rayek.  
  
"I picked up one of your books two months ago by accident. I'm glad that I did, now. After that, I read every one you've written. You've done well." Venka's offhand comments only served to fuel the fire, and Aiyla wondered what Venka would say if she could see what her role was in the story Aiyla was currently working on.  
  
"And you're looking forward to the next story coming out? I wouldn't be so sure that you'll enjoy it." Aiyla's smile was venomous, and Mark looked surprised. Venka laughed.   
  
"I remember perfectly, Aiyla. You needn't make such veiled comments on my behalf. Or are you making them on Mark's?" Mark, who had yet to really say anything, took that as a hint. He stood, walking over to Aiyla's chair. When he reached her, he leaned down, kissing her cheek. His mouth was close to her ear when he spoke.  
  
"Since you two know each other, and obviously want to discuss things best not said in my company, I'll leave. Be nice, Aiyla. And I'll see you tomorrow evening for our weekly dinner. Perhaps then I can convince you." He stood with a twinkle in his eyes, walking out of the restaurant. And Aiyla noticed that he had left his Visa card to pay for their dinner. She smiled fleetingly, once more appreciating all of his good points. If only . . . .   
  
Aiyla turned back to Venka, her eyes turning cold and implacable. "Just what do you remember, Venka? Do you remember . . . ." Aiyla's words were interrupted by the waiter, who had approached with her appetizer. The two elves ordered their meals, and when the waiter left, Venka sighed, turning away from Aiyla.  
  
"I remember Raven, Shadowwalker. Everything about her. Including the fact that she gave her life for mine. Is that a good enough assessment of what I remember? Or do you need more, like the fact that for all intents and purposes she was my sister, or the fact that we were friends, and that I would have been more than happy to trade places with her? Do you need me to tell you that I would have done anything to keep her alive? Is that enough for you, Shadowwalker?" Venka stood. "Suddenly, I'm not so hungry. I did arrange for a meeting between you and one other elf I think you should see. If you'll just wait here, that elf will be along shortly. He can have my meal."  
  
Venka walked out of the restaurant, leaving a pained and bewildered Aiyla behind. Aiyla looked down at Venka's place and saw a card laying on the table. She hadn't noticed Venka place it on the table, but she assumed. She reached out, taking the card with a gentleness she reserved only for Mark. Tears sprang to her eyes as she saw Venka's name and home number on the card. Pulling out her wallet, she placed the business card in the wallet and closed it. While her head was bowed, the elf approached her. When she finally looked up, she saw him sitting across the table from her, and she knew that she had no choice anymore.  
  
"Hello, Rayek." He nodded his own welcome, choosing not to talk at the moment. She waited patiently, wondering what reasons he could have for coming to see her. It was not long before she was satisfied.  
  
***  
  
Rayek stared at the elven woman before him. It was not so long ago that he had thought that there was no way they could work out the problems between them, that they would always hate each other. Then, he had read one of her novels. She had portrayed him well, he knew. Venka had laughed at Rayek's expression as he read about his Recognition from Ebony's point of view. And then, when he read about some of her thoughts about him, he nearly cried.   
  
She had hated him for all the right reasons. But he hadn't known. He remembered the first time he had seen Raven. She had been four days old. He hadn't even been their for the birth of his children. Either of them. And Ebony knew that. And when Venka translated the name she was using these days, he knew what she had seen. He just hoped that he could explain to her how he felt.  
  
"Shadowwalker, I've read your stories." It was a lame beginning, but the only one he could think of. She looked at him for a long moment, then sighed. He hurried on, knowing what she must think. "I enjoyed them. It was interesting to see myself from your perspecitve. And I learned much about Cutter."  
  
"Indeed. I'm only sorry that you learned it to late to be of any use." Aiyla's voice was harsh with emotion.   
  
"I saw him, Shadowwalker. I know what happened. I did what I could for all of them." Aiyla's laugh was cold.  
  
"You did what you could. I wonder if you even knew who half of them were." He saw her jaw tighten, and knew that she needed to know.   
  
"I did. And I know that there was no way that you could have seen them all before the humans took you away. I made a list, for when you are ready." He pushed a folded piece of white paper toward her. She looked down at the piece of paper in surprise, one finger tracing the edge of the paper before she actually picked it up. And Rayek saw a single tear making its way down Aiyla's face.  
  
Rayek stood, not wanting to wait for their dinner. He walked over to her chair, holding out his hand in invitation. And Aiyla took it, accepting his comfort. The two walked to the counter, where they paid for the appetizers, and then they left, walking along the streets to where Aiyla's home was.  
  
***  
  
Aiyla looked at the man before her as the two of them stood on her doorstep. She didn't want to see him leave so soon. Not when they were actually getting along for once. But she needed to look at that list soon, needed to know who was truly gone, and who she had just missed. Finally, though, common sense got the best of her, and she turned toward the door, opening it. She heard Rayek sigh behind her, and knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Come inside for a drink? I have some dreamberry wine somewhere." Ebony's soft voice caught in her throat, but she didn't think he noticed. She brushed past the door, and felt him follow her. But he stopped her as she tried to go into the kitchen.  
  
"I didn't come inside for a drink, Shadowwalker. And I know that you don't need one, either." He pulled the paper from her hands, slowly spreading it open so that she could read it, and then he moved behind her, holding her tightly as she read it. Her breath caught, and she uttered a low sob. Her shoulders shook violently as she tried to get herself under control, and then she remembered why he wasn't on the list, and she turned to him, hating him.  
  
"How could you?" Her fists struck his chest and arms, and her words struck his heart. "You abandoned us. I saw our daughter die because you weren't there to help me defend her. My chief is gone, and I'm sure Leetah is living it up at the Palace, and you're doing everything you can to make her forget him. I *hate* you, you son of a sick human! You're not worth anything to me anymore."  
  
She broke free of his embrace, turning to leave the room. But she was blinded by her tears, and she stumbled over the coffee table in her way. As her body hit the floor, Rayek stumbled to her. "I know, I know. But I couldn't know that they would do that. I had no idea the humans would attack until I returned. How could I know? And when I returned, do you know what I saw? Carnage. And my lifemate gone. I searched among the dead for you for three days, using the time I had to give the elves dead over to the forest. The wolves came and howled for them all. And you still weren't there. Something died in me that day that has not lived since. It only started to return to life when I saw you today in that restaurant.  
  
"You're a part of me, ****. You're my life, especially now that Raven is gone. The only reason for our happiness at this point is because we want it." She stared up at him, furious that he could dismiss the death of his daughter so easily. And then she realised. He had dealt with it. Without her. He had come to accept the death of his daughter because he had to. Because it had been two hundred years and he had known for that long. And he hadn't even known the reason that Raven was gone.  
  
"She saved Venka. She intervened when one of the humans tried to shoot Venka, and it was because of that action that she died. And I was too far away to help her." The tears came now, tears that she would let no one but Rayek see. The tears stopped her, kept her helpless as they pushed their way free. She had kept them bottled within her for two hundred years. Now, they wanted out, and they were finally getting what they wanted.  
  
Rayek came around to her, knelt beside her, holding her. His arms were strong and warm around her as he tried to comfort her. And eventually, her tears subsided into simple quiet numbness. Without thinking, she touched her lips to his, trying to thank him the only way she knew how. And he responded.  
  
"Let me stay with you, Shadowwalker. Let me keep you with me, protect you from those outside who would hurt you and from what is inside you that would hurt you. This time, we can make it work. We just have to try."   
  
Aiyla stared at him for a long moment, then nodded. "Do you forgive me?"  
  
"You never needed to ask. I'll always forgive you."  
  
***  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well, I got this story finished, and now that it's out of the way, maybe I can make myself interested in Weavings again. I hope that all of you enjoyed this alternate universe, and you should all look forward to future stories, both in the actual universe and in alternate ones, with Ebony.   
  
I look forward to your comments and critiques. Constructive Criticism may be sent to me at my email link below. Also, anyone wishing to send me adoration or large sums of cash may send it to that address. I do take credit card numbers. Just be sure to give the name on the card and the expiration date as well. And I don't take American Express.   



End file.
